Heartless
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Dos corazones: uno mutilado y otro que recibió lo que merecía. Tras sí misma dejó aquel cuerpo con la cabeza en alto, y bajo ésta, en su pecho, las palabras que los había conectado de por vida: Te amo, pero ahora ninguno de los dos estaba vivo.


Hola, pues me perdí un buen rato… ¡tres meses! ¡Casi cuatro! Los días en la universidad son increíbles, en serio.

Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Los utilizo sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Advertencia**: Palabras fuertes, escenas intensas y un final ¿dramático? Lo saben, se lee bajo su propia responsabilidad. Es una trama rara, abran sus mentes y no descarten ninguna posibilidad hasta leer el final. (Tampoco piensen que estoy extremadamente loca, sólo que… bueno… bah, sí estoy frita).

¡Nos leemos al final!

**.****Heartless.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

.

.

_"Tick Tick Tick... That's the sound of your life running out". _  
><strong><em>Jordan Chase.<em>**

.

.

Podría soportarlo un par de horas más, lo había llevado consigo por varios años y estaba perfectamente. Ese sentimiento tan adverso había vivido en su interior durante un tiempo considerable, golpeando su consciencia pertinazmente, tentándola a obedecer y ceder de la misma forma que los parlantes en ese lugar sacudían sus huesos y oídos pero, lamentablemente, éstos no tenían la potencia necesaria para incitarla a un baile, y sin embargo la sensación de dolor no era apta para superar el sufrimiento que había cargado en sus hombros… esa amargura que desaparecería hoy definitivamente.

La oscuridad bañaba su fino y aparentemente frágil cuerpo, las luces artificiales, luces coloridas y a la vez sombrías, pincelaban la piel que había dejado de ser tostada hace ya varios meses atrás… meses que no podía contar con ambas manos.

Las condiciones se habían invertido. No lograba ensamblar los fragmentos de un camino el cual le permitiera descifrar la razón de su indiferencia a la nueva vida. Tampoco le molestaba ser así, comportarse de ese modo y referirse al mundo como una basura. Se había acostumbrado. La habían acostumbrado.

Sora solía ser amable… aún podía serlo con quien quería, pero la hipocresía golpearía la puerta y ella la dejaría entrar regularmente. Redundante, cuando deseaba ser pedante alcanzaba su propósito y las personas se alejaban de ella sin pensarlo. Los pocos amigos que le quedaban ya ni siquiera podían llevar dicho término sobre ellos, estaban allí sólo para estar. Intentaron, en los primeros años, de hacerla cambiar de opinión, de llevarla de paseo para distraerse, de hacerla olvidar esa parte espinosa que vivió, pero la chica jamás dio brazo a torcer y, por el contrario, se aferraba más a la idea de haberse sentido utilizada… prometiéndose que la inclemencia sería lo último en desaparecer esa noche sin sentido.

A pesar de la obstinación notoria de su día a día, Sora Takenouchi logró graduarse en la escuela de Modas a los veinticuatro años, orgullosa y con calificaciones casi perfectas. Su padre y su madre fueron los únicos presentes en la ceremonia. Nadie más tenía derecho a verla hacer su _sueño_ realidad; pero lo que sus progenitores no conocían era que su verdadero sueño era otro completamente distinto e inimaginable, tan oscuro como el lugar en el que se encontraba y tan oculto como su motivación, si es que acaso existía.

La mujer miraba taciturna la pequeña copa de tequila en la mesa, ambos brazos se apoyaban en ella, pero una sola mano era la que sostenía su mandíbula, fijando su cabeza en el punto invisible sobre el líquido transparente del vasito.

Su mente estaba nublada en la desolada idea de finalmente desquitárselas. No notó la nueva presencia a un lado suyo, o quizás sí, pero le dio igual y no se molestó en mirar el rostro de esa persona. Solamente quería ver uno… un rostro… el que estuvo esperando ver desde aquel día de Abril.

A Sora se le hacía un agujero en el corazón con sólo pensar en el mes, junto al cual se le sumaba la fecha de su fallecimiento. Ella se sentía sin corazón desde ese día. Afirmaba múltiples veces, haber estado despierta cuando él introdujo su mano por su garganta hasta tomar ese tesoro que la mantenía tan alegre y radiante, además de eso, alegaba haber sentido la gigantesca quemazón sobre su pecho al momento del desgarramiento impasible. Con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, pudo divisar como ese hombre masticaba un corazón prohibido y cohibido por una felicidad errónea, y al final lo escupía a la mitad de la calle… como si el sabor no hubiese sido lo que esperaba. Desechando de esa forma, lo más importante que Sora logró tener en sus dieciocho años de vida normal.

Una voz la distrajo, internamente le agradeció al hombre por sacarla de sus cavilaciones, mas no pronunciaría una palabra. De no haberla interrumpido, seguramente se habría roto su propia mano debido a la presión que aplicaba al cerrar su puño.

Estaba encolerizada.

—Hola linda…

_Puaj_, pensó ella. Su manera de coquetear era realmente ridícula. Lo ignoró.

—¿Vienes sola? —inquirió. Por primera vez, Sora volteó para descubrir qué clase de rostro se escondía tras la voz chueca del hombre. Lo examinó, sin mostrarse discreta, de pies a cabeza. Podía tener casi treinta años, el rostro era cansado y desalineado, no tenía cabello y sus cejas estaban sobre pobladas, no era exactamente musculoso pero tampoco se le podía llamar enclenque.

Miró más de cerca, pero no encontró ese algo interesante que podía necesitar.

Volteó su rostro con una mueca de asco, la cuál indignó el ego del hombre.

Sonrió con sorna y alejó decisivamente la mano del hombre que acababa de tocar la suya, mostrando el interés superfluo que tenía en ella. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de protestar, o respirar, cuando le impugnó cortantemente:

—No tienes suficiente polla para preguntarme eso.

Él tardo un par de segundo más. Sora concluyó con que era un imbécil más del montón. Tardaba demasiado en pensar las cosas, y las que especulaba anteriormente no eran exactamente ingeniosas.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura, ah? ¿No quieres probarla primero?

—¿Para qué? Cómo si pudiera sentir algo con tan minúscula cosa… seguramente antes de venir te la diste con una lupa y una pinza.

Volvió a repasárselo totalmente, pero antes se carcajeó en un fallido intento de parecer perspicaz.

—Querida, puedo llevarte hacia el cielo con sólo tocarte, y hacerte arder en el infierno.

Sora también rió, estaba incrédula, no podía creer la clase babosada que el tipo le estaba diciendo. Era esa —la risa— su forma de demostrar cuánto aborrecimiento sentía hacia algo. Esta risa escandalosa adornó la pequeña esquina del club donde se encontraban ambos desconocidos, varios pares de ojos se posaron en la muchacha riendo sonoramente y sus dientes blanquecinos relucientes en la oscuridad la hicieron parecer una niña inocente durante los minutos que duró aquel cosquilleo, pero el chiste no era tan gracioso como parecía.

No, con cuentos rojos no se jugaba.

—Idiota. Tú no sabes nada del cielo y del infierno —en esta oportunidad, asombrosamente, su voz había sonado tan amenazadora como frágil. Ese tema era más… personal.

Takenouchi tomó el contenido en el vasito de tequila de un solo trago, su garganta se alivio en lugar de retorcerse, y en vez de perder el control, se ató más a la tierra. Sonrió, sólo eso, pero aquel hombre sintió que aquel mohín había sido demasiado misterioso y maravilloso como para ser real.

Sora Takenouchi era real, y en lo que ella se había transformado, también. El sentimiento incorrecto la cubría como una manta de seguridad, y eso no lo pudo ver nadie a tiempo, pero igualmente era cierto.

Observó su reloj en la muñeca, a pesar de estar oscuro no le costó en absoluto leer la hora. Pensó que aún no era la hora, así que se decidió por marchar hacia otro lugar más cómodo dónde pensar sin que otro cretino la atormentara con la idea de querer tener sexo, aunque no podía hacer nada contra eso porque, uno, el lugar trabajaba específicamente para eso, el centro de las ganancias era la venda de una noche caliente; y dos, porque se sentía frustrada cuando no lograba saber qué pensaban hombres como él.

Finalmente, luego de caminar un poco a través de cuerpos sudorosos y mentes pervertidas, se detuvo en una escalera algo oxidada y poco transitada. Situó sus codos sobre las rodillas y con éstas sostuvo su cabeza pesada y harta de esperar, no obstante, aún le quedaba paciencia por gastar. Lo esperaría toda la noche.

Llegó muy lejos… la noche era irreversible.

Sora tampoco era la misma físicamente. El encierro en su habitación causado por el desgane y la depresión de un vínculo echado al vacío le derribó la piel cocinada a fuego lento y brillante que tenía volviéndola pálida y reseca, transformándola internamente en un espíritu ávido de ardor que se la estaba comiendo mansamente. Su contextura no era exactamente la misma pero tampoco era tan drástico aquel cambio, ciertas partes de su femineidad parecieron haber incrementado su volumen con la desazón y la falta del amor suyo, como si ese fuera el único efugio; pero ella tampoco lo habría preferido de esa forma. Escogió eliminar ese color púber de su cabellera, y decidió teñirlo de dorado. Un extra fue la tonalidad de sus ojos. Para esta ocasión no titubeó al comprar un par de lentes de colores, de esos que sólo usaban mujeres plásticas. Sora los odiaba, pero debía tomar riesgos si deseaba ganar la batalla final, para vencerlos a todos, esos ojos se volvieron azulados y grisáceos.

Había planificado detalle por detalle, hasta un cambio de voz, la cuál por hoy sonaría mucho menos ronca de lo que en realidad era, sólo para aparentar tener menos de veintiséis años. Nadie debía reconocerla ni de casualidad.

Las últimas dos semanas las había vivido sola y entristecida. No llamó a sus ancianos padres ni una sola vez y no dudó en cortar su línea telefónica para evitar que éstos la llamaran a ella. Nadie la había visto con el cambio de cabello pues ella misma lo había teñido en su departamento esa mañana y lo había arreglado con suficiente empeño para que luciera prolijo y bonito. En esta noche, todo debía salir bajo el margen establecido, como una película de Hollywood.

Sora también había comprado ropa nueva, mucho más costosa que la que usaba regularmente. Ropa de estilo _vintage_ que seguramente no se colocaría bajo otras condiciones, pero quería, no, mas bien era una obligación verse hermosa para su reencuentro.

Incluso allí, sentada, sin su rostro completamente visible, llamaba la atención de cada persona que pasaba por esas escaleras. Inclusive las mujeres se la quedaban analizando. Era posiblemente gracias al nuevo estilo y la poca recurrencia que tenían personas como ella en lugares así, con la codiciable ropa de diseñador y el esmalte negruzco en sus uñas, no muy cortas, no muy largas. Armas blancas divinamente pulidas.

Era intocable, mas no sagrada.

Si ella alzaba su vista mostraría sus pestañas postizas con agasajo superficial, su mirada explicaría un motivo completamente antagónico del festejo. Su blandengue sentimentalismo y la sentencia que comenzaba a flaquear.

A la lejanía de cincuenta metros, lograba ver un grupo de amigos celebrando por algún motivo que parecía sugestivo. Ninguno de ellos pensaba directamente en el acto principal, como los demás en la habitación. Esa tropa de muchachos en específico llamaba la atención de la ahora rubia. Eran ocho humanos, ocho felices amigos, hombres y mujeres bebiendo licor en un bar tranquilamente, divertidos e ilusionados con pasar una grandiosa noche borrachos hasta amanecer abrazando el inodoro de la casa de uno de ellos. No había más nada. Sí, claro que a más de uno le había llamado la atención las mujeres que pasaban de un lado a otro semi-desnudas, pero era el límite que esas ocho personas se habían colocado. Sólo mirar… en relativa seguridad.

En vez de una quemazón, sintió un congelamiento en su tabique. Bajó la vista y corrió tan rápido como pudo al baño que se encontraba cercano a las escaleras de metal, no quería estropear los lentes de contacto que recién estrenaba.

Sobre el lavabo dejó caer las lágrimas frías envueltas en recuerdos profanados, dejando a sus nuevos ojos fuera de peligro, mostrando el real cobre en ellos. Con ayuda de agua y de sus manos procuró limpiar profundamente el color que dejaban las lágrimas impresas en sus mejillas, frotaba las yemas con fuerza contra la piel delicada y traslúcida que ahora no podría relucir. Si no se limpiaba bien, no saldría afuera.

Se miró en el espejo del diminuto baño de damas, cómo su maquillaje se había corrido y el color bruno permanecía en su piel. Volvió a intentarlo. Debía, a como de lugar, borrar las huellas de su presente… la clase de dolor que esperaba desaparecer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No dejaría que la vieran desarmada y vulnerable, nadie tenía esa jurisdicción… nadie tenía ninguna sobre ella.

Sora logró disfrazar muy bien las manchas e imperfecciones con maquillaje. El buen manejo de éste la hacía ver completamente descansada y natural, cuando realmente sus ojeras eran infinitas y recónditas.

Al meter la mano en su bolso mediano para guardar el polvo, las bases y el rubor, percibió la presencia de dos objetos importantes que usaría esta noche. No quiso verlos, no porque se arrepentiría, sino porque su paciencia tocaría el suelo; ya iba a medio camino… ya se había tardado suficiente.

La chica salió arreglada y prácticamente como nueva. No se dirigió a las escaleras, como se esperaba, sino que concurrió con sus botas a través del club entero en busca de esa persona. Revisó la hora: Once en punto. Sintió que la llamaban y volteó con un entusiasmo actuado, no muy exagerado, más bien furtivo, sí, bastante furtivo. La verdadera emoción comenzaba a encenderla desde adentro mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ese ser.

Su pecho permanecía intacto ante la carencia de un animal de sangre caliente en su interior, sin embargo, a la distancia podía notar el suyo saltando en un trampolín a punto de quebrarse. En sus ojos, los de esa segunda persona, la victoria era la expectativa que había anhelado al descubrir que no había fallado con ésta, y que Sora era una mujer realmente hermosa y deseable.

Ella suprimió una risita cuando estuvo en frente de él. También lo odiaba.

—Debo admitir que estoy impresionado… eres más que preciosa.

Su voz hizo saltar algo en ella. Su cerebro lo tomó como una advertencia repitiéndole que no debía perder la concentración.

Todo comenzaba desde ahora.

—Muchas gracias, señor Yagami —contestó ella, bajando el mentón falsamente avergonzada, también utilizó esa voz que había practicado y perfeccionó, provocando en él pensamientos de ganador al estar frente a una voz tan angelical—. Es usted todo un caballero.

Él alzó su mano para levantar la mandíbula de ella y enfocó sus perfectos ojos cafés sobre los de un azul irreal, sacados de un cuento de fantasía.

_Control, control_; se repitió.

—Este es mi trabajo. No me gusta saber que una mujer tan hermosa está deprimida…

—Es usted muy amable al dedicarme esas palabras.

Teatro. Realmente sólo demostraba qué tan bien podía mentir al haberle dicho que su nacionalidad no era japonesa y que obviamente no tomaría el lenguaje coloquial como primera opción. Sus gestos tampoco eran clásicos de ella. Él no tenía ni la mínima idea.

—Déjate los formalismos, por favor. Llámame Taichi y yo te llamaré Anne el resto de la noche, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Sora, mejor dicho, Anne sonrió triunfante, tapando su júbilo con la vergüenza carismática que ya había enganchado al hombre invitado una vez. Pronto todo se volvería más divertido.

—De ningún modo —negó, siguiendo con su pequeño juego de cordialidad—. No me atrevería a ser tan maleducada con usted.

Él sonrió, mantuvo sus manos en los bolsillos hasta el último momento.

Ella no lo vio venir.

No esperó que sus labios se enfriaran con los suyos, impacientes por algo que ya se había previsto, pero simplemente era muy pronto para ello.

Su minúscula muralla comenzaba a ser derrumbada. Pretendió mantenerse bajo control cuando su lengua se introdujo hasta tocar la suya, instigándola a un juego perverso lleno de flamas. No tenía por qué avergonzarse frente a personas que no conocía y que se encontraban en el abastecimiento por la misma razón, podía ser tan morboso como deseaba y sabía ella se dejaría. ¿Realmente volvería a caer en su regazo? No era tan estúpida.

Se sentía… delicioso, implicando la temperatura permanente de su interior, ya sentía cómo lo poco que había dentro de removía insatisfecho. Taichi, el señor Yagami, había activado una bomba y el conteo regresivo inició en busca de una manera de retroceder un par de segundos que no podían repetir. Ni él para besarla más tiempo, ni ella para evitar el roce de sus cuerpos.

Posteriormente, ella lo separó de un empujón. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó al hombre vestido de traje y corbata saborear sus labios una vez separados de los de su víctima. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando lo dejó avanzar tan pronto?

—Suaves… con sabor a fresa y cigarrillos… me encantan.

Ella no respondió nada, optó por dejarlo pensar que estaba abochornada y sonrojada. Suficiente de parloteos.

Con sus mechones rubios cubrió parte de su rostro para que él no la notara y de la mano tomó a Taichi para guiarlo a través del club hasta donde ella lo deseaba llevar… el lugar de la apertura.

En el piso dos, ella soltó sus manos y dejó que la siguiera bajo su propio interés; y así fue, él la persiguió a paso lento, sabiendo perfectamente que ella no escaparía. Él pensaba que esa mujer estaba ansiosa y desalentada a la vez, que lo que necesitaba era alguien que la animara… ese sería él. En esta oportunidad, circularon por escaleras distintas hasta llegar al piso número cuatro.

Ella se detuvo frente a una habitación, con el rostro aún hundido entre su melena larga y colorida, impidiéndole a Taichi ver una sonrisa maléfica que se asomaba con ímpetu.

Él nunca articuló una palabra cuando la vio paralizada allí. Se detuvo distante hasta que ella abriera la puerta. La observó un rato, sin poder creer cuánto deseaba sentir ese cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. La falda entallada y las medias negras le daban una idea de lo irresistibles que eran las piernas de esa muchacha. El abrigo no dejaba ver mucho pero al momento de besarla había gozado la oportunidad de aferrarse a esa cintura diminuta y los senos de diosa que tenía. Y su rostro… su rostro era lo que más le gustaba… la candidez que en él habitaba estaba a punto de romper con cada minúsculo contacto.

Sus pensamientos se fracturaron cuando por fin se volvió y abrió la puerta, lo invitó a pasar primero. Mientras ella maliciosamente le colocaba el seguro a la puerta Taichi se apresó a sí mismo a su cadera, toqueteándole el todo, desenvolviendo su estómago plano, una cintura de avispa y dirigiendo su mano hasta su intimidad.

Sora concibió la importancia de una parte dolorosa y crujiente de la historia principal, la cual había pasado de largo al momento de planearlo todo: su habilidad.

Si bien había desmentido e insultado a aquel hombre por inventar esa historia de tocar el cielo y el infierno, sabía que sólo Taichi había logrado llevarla a un lugar mejor que el cielo y en último lugar, la aventó a la avenida más lúgubre de entre las llaman, donde ahora se encontraba incinerándose.

Esas manos. ¡Benditas manos! Capaces de usar alquimia para reparar un ser entero y con suficiente malignidad para succionarle la sangre a una nación entera, acabando definitivamente con su libertad, como lo hizo con ella. Sora estaba encadenada a un destino incierto y súbito. Al principio sólo había logrado caminar un par de pasos, pero con cada pisada la ausencia se intensificaba y lloraba mares negros, soñando con el regreso que jamás se ejecutó.

Le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina por haber alterado una vida entera. Su vida.

Volteó su cuerpo y arrebató las manos del hombre de su piel, aplicando fuerza suficiente para que la delatara, pero la pasión lo cegó y no permitió que lo pensara detenidamente. Ese era su don, cegarlos a todos.

Ahora, más dominada, se permitió avanzar con las bases ideadas. Sin errores. Eso no era posible.

Lo guió hasta la cama grande entre empujones. También había suficiente dinero de por medio, la fortuna de Taichi era utilizada para cavar su propia tumba. Con una seña, le ordenó sentarse en el colchón cómodo, ella se situó sobre sus piernas, al momento que comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa pues el chaleco ya lo habían dejado en el piso, al igual el abrigo de ella.

El ahogamiento no se hizo esperar más tiempo y explotó su propia conciencia cuando él, sintiéndose insuficiente con las caricias brindadas, comenzó a besarla como un lobo hambriento en busca de un pedazo de carne gruesa para saborear. Mordía sus labios insistentemente, ella también le seguía con perseverancia, jugando a los carnívoros, arrebatándole suspiros al exitoso hombre como si fueran los botones cosidos en la tela blanca.

Él tampoco se quedaría atrás, quería hacerse cargo de arrebatar cada pieza de ropa a como de lugar, pero ella no le dejaría. Lo haría sufrir tanto inocente como marrulleramente.

Un empujón más fuerte que los anteriores lo dejó aplastado en la cama y se alejó de su entidad para que disfrutara de un espectáculo únicamente suyo.

Sus manos enjuagadas por el daño en ellas se dirigieron a su propia blusa y la fue desvaneciendo entre sus brazos finos y blancos. Él admiraba la escena anhelando llegar a tocar cada centímetro del cuerpo paradisíaco que alguien le había regalado a su rubia compañera, en la cuál ya se comenzaba a ver parte de la lencería oscura que había escogido para la ocasión. Todo era oscuro y aclamaba al verdadero propósito de sus acciones, porque a Sora no le interesaba tener relaciones sexuales en absoluto.

Caminó por toda la habitación exhibiendo parte de lo que, según ella, Taichi no podría tener jamás. Para él era demasiado, se sentía afanoso y excitado, se había dado cuenta que estaban jugando con su cordura y, en parte, era divertido ver la aparente simpleza trastornarse en una crueldad inminente… eternamente atractiva para sus ojos.

Sin poder ponerle un freno a sus deseos, se abalanzó hacia su presa y zanjó sus manos en su espalda para atraerla hasta llevarla contra la pared, manoseándola, haciendo que escaparan gemidos y jadeos desde el fondo de su garganta, uno más fuerte tras otro, llenando su enorme envase de ego varonil. Había logrado hacerla explotar… o eso creía.

Ella lo dejó que gozara mientras pudiera.

Bajó sus manos hasta el cierre lateral de la falda de su acompañante, haciéndola caer finalmente. Ahora se tropezaba con unas medias de malla, las admiró, como torneaban su hermosa figura de mujer… jamás imaginaría que aquellas manos —las de Taichi— ya habían recorrido ese cuerpo adolescente.

Con ambas manos, ató sus muñecas, la fuerza era clara de un machista que sólo anhelaba hacerle el amor de todas las formas posibles. Internamente, quería volverla loca, hacerlo como jamás lo había hecho, hacerla gritar su nombre y quemarla en una hoguera… pero eran su angelical presencia, su personalidad suave y sus intentos de parecer una arpía lo que se lo impedían.

El plan ya estaba. No dejaría que los ánimos decayeran por algún extraño motivo.

Se dirigieron entre ahogamientos, explorando la cavidad bucal del otro, agasajando el empeño que ponían en ello. Sora se colocó sobre él, besando desenfrenadamente su cuelo, su pecho bien formado, atada a sus bíceps.

Eran tan igual a como lo recordaba, no había cambiado nada, ni siquiera su rostro se había transformado. El cabello quizá fue el mayor cambio pues antes, si estuvieran bajo estas condiciones, lo tuviera pegado en su frente y sus ojos serían invisibles gracias a la melena canela. Ahora le era completamente visible cada cosa que pasaba, cómo la mano de ella comenzaba a descender el camino hasta llegar a su masculinidad. Él lo impidió. En lugar de eso, tomó la potestad para ser él quién la hiciera subir y bajar de un nivel a otro.

La mantuvo recta y con un ágil movimiento tocó el sostén vino tinto, arrojando su calma a un lado del enorme colchón en el dormitorio. Sus manos habían acabado sobre ella, masajeando sus flores en la medianoche. Los jadeos y los gritos se intensificaron, sólo que ahora ella no podía completar un cuadro de falsedad y realidad, pero verdaderamente estaba sintiendo deseos desenfrenados inaceptables.

De todos modos no podía seguir esperando. La urgencia de acabar con esto estaba matándola, cuando en realidad debía ser al revés. Rápido y sin sentimientos. Miró hacia un lado, pasando de largo la cara de satisfacción y confort que tenía el muchacho y paró en la puerta principal. Su bolso. Lo necesitaba, pero no podía dejarlo… una fuerza mayor estaba sobre su conciencia en ese momento y no quería dejar a Taichi.

Le hizo saber lo que quería pero él lo mal interpretó. El hombre comenzó a besar deliberadamente cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que terminó dejándose llevar.

Ella no lo disfrutaba en lo absoluto, su mente estaba estancada en qué decisión tomar ahora. Él estaba bien, ella era la única que se sentía mal. Pero podía empeorar, las situaciones de este tiempo siempre podían tornarse más peliagudas, y fue su voz, la de Taichi Yagami, la que acabó con su sensatez como un disparo en la sien:

—Sora… Sora…

Todo se desplomó. Podía escuchar las paredes del pequeño cuarto derrumbarse a punta de migajas y explotar parte por parte como estallidos en carnaval. La medición fue arrojada y detonada junto con los muros. Sora lo empujó tan lejos como pudo, dejándolo en el lado contrario de la cama.

Susceptible y temblorosa trató de hablarle.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —inquirió deshecha.

Él también estaba impactado por la rapidez con la que habían ocurrido las acciones. En un momento la estaba haciendo disfrutar, al otro sintió como todo se estancaba, lo volaba y luego recibió un golpe de la cómoda. A penas lograba recuperarse del golpe contra el metal de la estructura.

—Lo siento Anne, fue… fue mi error —trató de disculparse siendo educado, pero no sentía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. Sora lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos, al fondo de su mente, en cada contracción de sus músculos. En ambos corazones que tenía. Uno mordisqueado y otro a punto de recibir lo que merecía.

Ella se puso de pie y tomó la prenda más cercana, la franela del chico.

—Anne, Anne —la llamó el moreno—. ¿Adónde vas?

La nombrada no volteó inmediatamente, sino hasta que sus lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de sus ojos. Sus sollozos jamás fueron normales, no desde ese día de Abril, cuando él acabó con su razón para existir.

Taichi lo reconocería. Sabría que se trataba de Sora cuando mirara sus ojos empapados por ese líquido azabache y viscoso emanando de ella. No quiso verlo. La expectativa de una reacción deseada no era tan alta, debía ser sincera con ella misma. Lo cierto era que él no la había olvidado, ella tampoco a él, ¿qué haría ahora que lo sabía?

—Anne…

Su voz la desgastaba y el calor adyacente a su piel se volvió aún más intenso. Se había vuelto tan cobarde y fuerte a la vez porque no podía dirigir sus pasos a una dirección específica, aunque internamente sólo pensaba en finiquitar la misión.

Tambaleándose se acercó a la puerta, no para marcharse, más bien para terminar de recoger lo que le pertenecía. Sintió sus brazos rudos envolviendo su cadera, imposibilitándole la huida. Tai no quería que le dejara y entonces, como si de un trapo se tratara, volteó su diminuto cuerpo.

Vio boquiabierto su rostro cubierto por una pintura negra que, debido a la cantidad, no podía confundirse con maquillaje.

—¡Aléjate ya! —ordenó ella con voz sumisa—. ¡Apártate de mí!

—¿Sora… eres tú?

—¡Que me dejes en paz, maldita sea! —vociferó. La rubia cayó de espaldas a la puerta vieja, llena de astillas que se incrustaron en ella. El dolor era una sensación menor comparada con lo que sentía sobre sí misma, una presión que jamás había sentido… la habían descubierto.

Él se movió, haciéndole caso, pero no fue demasiado lejos. Sora lloraba, sus manos se llenaban del líquido oscuro y se empastaban por todo su rostro.

Cuánto habría deseado correr hacia ella… abrazarla y… y habían tantas cosas que debía decirle y hacerle. Recordaba la clase de efecto que el momento le había traído, la responsabilidad que sentía al haber experimentado con su novia. Sí, la utilizó, manejó a Sora y sí también, era completamente cierto, había arrancado su alma de donde pertenecía. Tai se había llevado un espíritu puro sólo para cumplir un pacto mediocre, el cual jamás llegó a manifestarse. Lo único que consiguió fue lastimar a quien más quería. No lo olvidaría, ninguno de los dos borraría de sus memorias lo mal que se sentía pensar de esa manera el uno del otro, pero uno llevaría aquel pensamiento al último nivel.

No podía salir de su turbación. Estaba aturdido, conmocionado, pasmado. La calma era una espera injusta. ¿Esta era su Sora? ¿Rubia y cadavérica? ¿Seductora y vengativa? ¿Realmente esta era la que jamás llegó a conocer…? No, en esto la había transformado. Era su íntegra culpa.

Ella seguía berreando a un alcance inherente. Finalmente, no se dejó llevar más por lo que decía y desobedeciéndola, se le acercó. Sora gritó, fue un grito espantoso y chillón; luego, las lágrimas siguieron emergiendo de manera menos intensa.

Dio otro pasó. La escuchó hablar en voz alta, palabras que no entendió y que el trató de dispersar diciendo:

—Sora, aquí estoy… por favor, déjame quedarme.

Siguió gimoteando.

—No pasó nada… está bien, está bien.

Era incluso ridículo cómo la carátula de chico malo se comenzaba a derretirse por el calor de un cuerpo sin extensión dentro de sí mismo. Se sentía tan tibio y suave, conjuntamente, era imposible apartarse de Sora en la noche que había sido cortada a la mitad por un recuerdo protegido con la falsedad.

Ella podía escucharlo, sentía su culpabilidad y eso no era bueno. Sora estaba quieta en la vía de los trenes, a la espera de un golpe que la sacara del camino. Oía sus lamentaciones más ahora que estaba tocando su piel. Deseó ser de hielo para que se moviera.

Al parecer, Taichi siempre prefirió estar entre las llamas.

—¿La prefieres a ella, cierto? —oyó el hombre. Fue un susurro por parte de Sora, casi inaudible. De todos modos no tenía el mínimo sentido que actuara de tal forma.

—¿De quién hablas?

—A Sora… dime… ¿la quieres…?

Escuchó su voz, la verdadera voz, y no esa dulce y pequeña de niña desprotegida. No era exactamente gruesa, pero sí un poco más ronca e incomprensible pues seguía sollozando.

Él alzó su cabeza y limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas sin sal de Anne. La miró, ella a él y no pasó nada.

—La respuesta a eso no es agradable.

Un nuevo alarido atacó sus oídos y los lloros continuaron allí, internamente. Sin cuidado alguno, arrebató las manos de Taichi su rostro y se puso de pie, él también le siguió, pero las intensiones cambiaron cuando notó que algo brillaba en su mano. Ese brillo que le brindaba el triunfo.

—Lo siento, pero yo no… ya no te puedo querer, Sora.

Por poco se le escapaba la repugnancia que sentía a esa esos individuos. Habría preferido agregar que no, pero que sí lamentaba haberle causado esto. Era un ser sacado de fantasías, irreal, inclusive, incapaz de causar daño. La venganza, era lo único esencial y lo que no desaparecería de ella.

Comenzaba a dudar de la verdadera naturaleza de la _chica_.

—¿Entonces prefieres que sea Anne quién acabe con todo? —volvió a inquirir, ahora con la misma voz suave de antes.

Él no respondió, ya no tenía nada para decirle. Esta era la conclusión de todos los errores que había cometido. Era lo mejor, ya lo sabía.

—Los ángeles no deben matar a la gente —tardó en descifrar cuál nombre usar—, Anne.

Lentamente cerró sus ojos claramente rojizos y mostró sus manos a la presa mientras negaba inocentemente, simulando una sonrisa tierna y distante.

—Ojala pudiera sentirme como un… ángel —dijo, como si la última palabra fuera una maldición.

Lo siguiente fue sucesivo, también, sumamente lento y doloroso para los deseos de Taichi.

El cuerpo de la mujer se movió en forma infinitesimal, era una figura en cámara lenta danzando alrededor del aroma que desprendía la piel jovial de Taichi. Su ser era una sombra acompañándolo en el último momento de su vida, y entonces atacó; las uñas se incrustaron en su garganta sin suficiente fuerza para no terminarlo tan rápidamente, acercó sus labios lentamente hasta sus ojos y los besó para cerrarlos contra la voluntad del chico. Había cierto misterio felino tras sus ojos decorados de un rojo intenso, eso y el interés por enterarse de la siguiente acción.

Se había quedado en esa posición dominante y alta, había fijado su mirada tensa en una sola línea hacia sus labios sin poder despegarla. Éstos tampoco despertaron, no hubo gritos ni terror. Sin embargo, la pasividad sólo incrementaba sus deseos de estrangular la piel cobriza que había rozado la suya, descuartizarlo en millones de pedazos y tapar cada una de sus heridas con la sangre del primer agresor, pero al parecer era demasiado y su pobre conciente seguiría vagueando de una forma eterna, atándose más al Taichi que ella quería recordar…

Lo arrastró a la cama y el permaneció con los ojos cerrados, ponía mucho empeño a eso. Notó cuán etéreo y pasivo se encontraba su víctima y supuso lo aburrido que sería, y lo poco entusiasmado que concluiría.

Su plan era tan obvio como práctico, y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que él lo reconociera.

Decidió finalmente que no sería veloz, pero sí definitivo. Presionó el pequeño puñal sobre el pecho desnudo de la victima, al cuál una vez perteneció, sobre el cual durmió más de una vez. No sólo lo dejó allí; luego, con coraje, guió el filo hasta formar la primera línea ensangrentada.

Inmediatamente su actitud cambió y trató de luchar por su vida, o eso parecía. Taichi colocó sus manos sobre las de la mujer y en vez de apartarlas, las afincó aún más, incrustándole mucho más el metal. Ella esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Sus manos ya estaban manchadas con la gloria, pero fue peor cuando la adrenalina se disparó al escuchar su voz:

—No hay vuelta atrás, Sora —murmuró sin una pizca de lástima—. Nunca tendrás otra oportunidad así de buena.

Ella apretó sus dientes y formó un puño que se estrelló contra su rostro.

—Cállate —ordenó temblando.

—Seguramente soñaste con este día muchas veces —volvió a hablar, esta vez la voz fue dulce y cálida—. No puedes desperdiciarlo ni un segundo —aseguró—. No puedes dudar ni de un diminuto movimiento… —con sus palmas aún sobre el mango del arma blanca, la afincó con furia; miró como su abdomen se empapaba con la sustancia colorada, nada similar a la suya—. Es lo que siempre deseaste ¿no? Mátame. Mátame de una vez.

Sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus órbitas, y fue cuando reaccionó. Apartó las manos incorrectas del destino y retomó su posición de asesina. Un suave gimoteo salía de entre sus dientes mientras afincaba y alejaba la daga, la fuerza en sus brazos hacía explotar sus venas, el poco cuidado de sus acciones le cobró más de tres cortadas en las cuales ambas sangre se funcionaron, la fuliginosa y la escarlata.

La pequeña y oscura habitación se inundó con el taladrante aullido agonizante de Tai.

Sora no se detuvo y siguió atacando a su víctima. En su mente, Taichi seguía despierto y vivo, repitiendo esas últimas palabras como un eco sarnoso con diferentes tonos de voz. La cruda realidad era más atroz de mirar, cómo yacía ella sobre su cuerpo desgarrando, no sólo el pecho, también el cuello y las otras extremidades. Más de treinta heridas, esas que él también le había dado por la espalda.

La conclusión era triste y complicada de entender, pero si él había tenido la oportunidad de jugar con su vida y, literalmente, acabarla, ¿era completamente justo que ella defendiera su honor, cierto? De hecho, Tai debía estar agradecido, ya que pudo haber arremetido con otra parte de su vida que prefirió no tocar, sólo gracias a la memoria que aún conservaba de cuando era una humana… ese gramo de disciplina que todavía permanecía dentro de su muy _celestial_ alma.

Pensó que el trabajo estaba hecho luego de ese pensamiento.

Él le dijo que no dudara, y de todas maneras pasó.

¿Acaso era decente conocer que un ángel iba por allí sacando corazones de cuerpos ajenos? ¿Aun así, y si conocía al sacrificado? ¿Y si no lo había torturado demasiado? Parecía no haber durado mucho, pero no podía decir que no sabía la razón, o que ella no tenía la culpa… asumía todo lo que llevaría un asesinato, lo único que la enloquecía era saber por qué seguía en la tierra, y no la habían mandado al fondo o a las alturas como a los que sobraban aquí.

Miró sus manos teñidas de verdad y esperó un segundo. Luego dos, y más tarde tres.

Sora se levantó y fue al baño para limpiarse sólo a sí misma, dejaría el resto tal y como estaba. Al ponerse la ropa caminó a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba el desangrado cuerpo, trató de sentir desprecio y aborrecer cada parte de piel que veía, se sentó a un lado de su cabeza y suspiró porque había acabado.

Entonces, la aparente última pregunta circuló por su cerebro: ¿y ahora, qué sigue?

Se le encogió el estómago al mirar lo que había en sus manos: una vida.

—Creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor —habló sola—. De todas maneras me merezco mi premio por hacer el intento.

Volteó a mirar, su rostro estaba intacto de sangre hasta que ella, con su propia mano cortada, marcó un punto que se convirtió en línea sobre su mejilla.

—No tuve tiempo de decirte lo que sentía, callé sólo porque de todos modos acabaría con esto. Entonces ¿realmente importaba si lo hacía ahora o después? —espero una respuesta—. Desde el otro lado puedes oírme. Yo te oí. Cuando me fui, te oí alardeando de tus logros insignificantes, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que acabando con media historia salvarías un siglo de recuerdos aún no creados? Una mejor pregunta Taichi, ¿salvarlos de qué? Tú sólo juegas con cada cosa que cae en tus manos… dime hombre, ¿con qué manos jugarás ahora si no puedes moverlas? Sí… sí estás muerto. Ojala pudieras quedarte como lo hice yo solamente para verte manso una vez más. Es una pena… ¿no crees? Pudimos habernos casado, pudimos haber tenido muchos hijos… seríamos una familia perfecta… llegarías del trabajo y yo prepararía una rica cena, todos iríamos al comedor de nuestra hermosa casa, bañaría con amor al fruto de mi vientre y tú los protegerías de todo mal —a medida que las palabras brotaban, la intensidad del poder en sus manos se incrementaba apretando su mandíbula hasta quebrarla—. ¿Por qué no me dejaste ser feliz? ¿Por qué no me dejas serlo ahora? Ya te fuiste, deberías aprender a respetar los deseos de los muertos. Estoy muerta, ¿recuerdas? Tú me asesinaste… me infectaste.

Observó ese rostro con los ojos tapados, una cara cubierta de heridas pero aún reconocible… esos labios que deseó probar por última vez. Un beso. El último en esta vida.

—Sabes… ya está bien, ahora sí está bien; te he perdonado Yagami.

Sora sacudió la cabeza mirando a una parte del espacio en la habitación, tomó su teléfono celular, no el suyo, el de Tai y marcó dos números, uno de ellos repetido.

Esperó que alguien respondiera.

—911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

—Necesito una ambulancia, un doctor… ¡quién sea! Mi novio está cubierto de sangre —dijo muy acelerada, más bien, haciéndose la apresurada mientras tomaba sus pertenencias.

—Cálmese señorita, ¿está respirando?

—¡No lo sé! Está tirado en la cama y hay sangre por todas partes. ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Mi novio fue apuñalado! ¡Se está desangrando y no se mueve!

—Denos la dirección en la que se encuentra y el servicio llegara enseguida.

—No lo sé.

La mujer volvió a pedir que se calmara y que, por favor, volviera a dar la dirección. Ignoró la última.

—Lo mataron… —sonó desesperada y melancólica—. Atrapen al culpable…

Escuchó a la mujer volver a hablar pero no quiso escuchar más. Estaba completamente encarnada en su papel de dolida y preocupada jovencita. No quedaba más nada por hacer, y volvió a ser ella.

Alguien llegaría, pensó, lo verían muerto, buscarían huellas y pistas… posiblemente las encontrarían, sabrán que fue ella pero jamás la encontrarían. Estaba completamente segura. Esperó cinco minutos más sólo para saborear un rato más el olor corporal de Taichi.

Varias nuevas ideas se colaron en su sistema nervioso: podía incendiar la habitación, podía despellejar todo el cuerpo y tirarlo a otro lugar, hasta pensó en llevarse el cráneo consigo, pero no tenía sentido caer más bajo… además sería sólo más peso para su largo viaje a través de la eternidad en una vida que apenas iniciaba, mejor dicho, se pausaba y quedaba allí por siempre.

Se acercó por última vez y bañó su dedo con tinta escarlata y escribió en el hombro de Taichi con mucho cuidado. Sonrió y una lágrima azabache condecoró la mitad del cuerpo que aún no había sido empapado por sangre, Sora borró el rastro de la misma con su mano combinando ambos colores como en el cuerpo de la víctima.

La ventana se abrió y una brisa fresca golpeó su rostro.

Ángeles sin alas, esos que no deberían existir.

Humanos entrometidos, esos que deberían comenzar a mentir.

Sora no se sentía de un lado ni del otro, no podía negar su naturaleza pero tampoco quien era ahora. Un balance entre lo que Taichi había desequilibrado y esos dos corazones que ella acababa de mutilar sin piedad.

Se hacía un favor a sí misma y a la humanidad cuando por fin decidió cerrar los ojos y descender los pocos metros que la alejaban del suelo en una caída libre que se transformó en un vuelo al infinito… un viaje a la ciudad, de la cual jamás escaparía.

Tras sí misma dejó aquel cuerpo con la cabeza en alto, y a un lado de ésta, en su pecho, las palabras que los había conectado de por vida: _Te amo_, pero ahora ninguno de los dos estaba vivo.

**Notas de Autora.**

Espero no se hayan asustado tanto como yo. Gracias a esas series de asesinato y detectives que veo mientras ceno con toda mi familia, gracias a mi imaginación dramática y exagerada que gracias a mi carrera sólo se ha extendido como una goma pegajosa y rosada; y aún más importante, gracias a ustedes por leer la historia.

Los comentarios son bien recibidos como siempre.

Cuídense un montón. Pido disculpas por mi desaparición, aún tengo asuntos pendientes pero en Agosto prometo estar aquí para publicar y terminar varias historias, Casa Casa Mia por ejemplo, pero ese es otro punto.

Besos y a todos, y siento que mi primer Taiora haya sido tan… bueno, ya lo saben. Prometo tirarme una melosidad de Taiora el próximo mes.

¡Dulces sueños!  
><em>Rosie.<em>


End file.
